Picnic
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei is more then happy to go on a picnic date with Kai. But when, his favorite desert leaves him all sticky...and without napkins, he eyes a certain scarf to clean with. [Kai x Rei]


I thank thee, Shin Rigel for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Picnic-**

Rei could not help but smile. It was such a gorgeous day outside and the glowing rays from the sun peered in through his window, illuminating the curve of his smile. The light even gleamed off his honey eyes glazed over, with a color that matched the golden daylight, as he opened them to the early morn. His whole face was lit up and that same shine glossed his hair, black and fine, scattered around him. The warmth radiating off him was serene and relaxing.

He felt perfect.

_That day and morning, his fairytale began._

He greeted his friends with the same smile that welcomed the sun into his room. They responded in the same way, the three other morning faces, as he stretched lazily and yawned. He walked over to the table dreamily and as he sat, his long hair pooled over his shoulders and down into his lap. He had not bothered to tie back his mane and let his long bangs fall haphazardly around his cheeks.

"So, what has gotten the cat so happy and purring this morning?" Takao asked, the obvious question brewing in his mind and the blonde beside him giggled.

Max already knew the answer.

Rei turned his head to the left, to his inquiring friend and leaned it against his palm as a crooked and dazed grin surfaced upon his lips. Then, the words escaped him, in a cute tone, one as sweet as his smile.

"I have a date with Kai." He announced proudly.

Takao laughed for a brief while, good-humoredly, of course, until his sides ached. He was simply jesting and his laughter was far from being insulting, just teasing.

"You shouldn't brag, Rei." Kai smirked as he placed breakfast before his date and took the last seat at the table.

They all seemed to find that amusing.

_And, so his morning was flawless, thus far._

The afternoon rolled around and the couple found themselves along the shores, down by the beach and sand. They were having a quaint and calm picnic, under a shady tree, alone and together.

Rei's smile had yet to leave his visage. He felt so nostalgic, just sitting there, eating a romantic- dare he say- meal. The only time his grin surpassed the one present was when Kai first agreed to go on such a date.

Now they sat there, with the food in front of them. Before they ate, Rei leaned over and grabbed that scarf his captain always wore- that no one could ever touch. It was pristine and immaculate, washed until it was perfect. It adorned his neck and looped around the pale skin as the longest piece cascaded down his back.

However, with a tug on that delicate fabric, he brought their faces together, closer, until their mouths touched, gently at first. Then, they kissed passionately, only to leave one another breathless. The rose staining Kai's cheeks was adorable, mused Rei, his smile broadening wider across his lips.

_And, still, their time felt like an eternity of perfection._

After the meal, the only thing left to eat was desert. Rei began to slice the fresh fruit as the juices fell onto his fingertips. He brought them to his mouth and savored the saccharine taste, syrupy to his tongue. His favorite fruit was watermelon and when he bit into the fuchsia, he let out a content sound.

Kai was sprawled out across the blanket, one hand behind his head and the other resting upon his stomach. He was too full for desert, and the only treat that could satisfy him was sitting before him. His eyes were closed and the placid silence engulfing them was peaceful. They were at ease, without a care in the world.

Rei was content with his fruit and Kai fell into a light slumber as a faint breeze picked up in the air. It was cool and refreshing, but it disappeared as fast as it came. The green crust of his desert lay in a napkin, discarded as he finished it. His eyes landed upon the second piece, on a plate beside Kai, since he had yet to touch it.

His fingers audaciously snuck over, pulled on the porcelain until it slid over the material and to his lap. Then, he ate the evidence more than willingly. The juices splashed against his face, as he left not even a bite. That always happened when he ate watermelon. He just needed something to clean his face now, and then cuddle up to his date.

How could he have forgotten napkins? His eyes shifted down to his own top and the long sleeves of his shirt. They were pure white. He had just purchased it, after his visit back home. There had to be something else he could use. What would suffice? The blanket beneath them was his first choice, but lifting the corner of it, the whole underneath was riddled with sand.

That only left one choice. He caught Kai stirring from the corner of his eye. It darted downward and focused on the one garment that could prove useful and it was just out of grasp. He leaned forward and lifted it slowly, until he could clean his cheeks. When he looked up, two scarlet orbs were focused on him and his sheepish grin.

His face flushed hot in embarrassment, a worse look than his prior wet and sticky cheeks as his eyes widened. Kai knew what that meant. He looked down over the woven, ivory fibers, bit by bit, until they reached the end. That is when the pastel pink, slightly damp color stained his scarf and became visible.

"Rei!" He cursed but his date had already fled, picnic basket in hand as he ran.

_But, Kai would eventually catch him and tie him up with the messy scarf he left behind._

Rei thought that it was not much of a fairytale ending and yet, he could not stop smiling.  
**  
-EndE-**


End file.
